Promise
by Megumi Matsuda
Summary: Janji, ya janji adalah sesuatu yang harus ditepati. Lucy tidak menepati janji kepada pria yang disukainya sewaktu dia kecil. Pria itu marah dan menjadi orang yang dingin. Apa yang terjadi pada hubungan mereka? Dan apa yang terjadi jika pria tersebut ternyata dekat dengan wanita lain? RnR


Tittle : Promise

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Tragedy

* * *

"Hei kamu, datanglah ke taman Tokyo, jam 02.00 PM"

"Heem? Untuk apa?, lagipula aku tidak bisa, aku harus mengunjungi nenek di kota sebelah"

"Baik akan kutunggu hingga kamu datang, berjanjilah kamu akan datang menemuiku"

"Ya, aku berjanji"

* * *

Janji adalah suatu yang harus ditepati, Jika hal itu dilanggar mungkin orang itu akan marah besar kepada kita. Kenapa kita harus berjanji? Lebih baik tidak usah berjanji jika pada akhirnya harus berakhir dengan tragis

12 June 2012, Tokyo, Fairy Tail Senior High School

"Ohayo Lucy"

"Oh ohayo Loki" balas seorang gadis dengan ikat rambut berwarna merah jambu yang melekat pada rambut kuningnya dan pakaian seragamnya

Gadis itu bernama Lucy Heartfilia, dia adalah gadis yang periang yang mempunyai banyak teman. Hampir semua pria jatuh cinta padanya karena keanggunan dan kecantikkannya. Tapi bagi Lucy itu tidak penting, karena dia tetap menyukai satu orang pria dari dulu hingga sekarang ini. Sayangnya dia juga pernah membuat suatu kesalahan yang besar kepada pria tersebut yang tidak dapat dimaafkan.

Penyesalan dan terbayang oleh kesalahan adalah hal yang wajar bagi dirinya

"Mau ke kelas bersamaku Lucy" Tanya Loki

"Oh ya boleh saja" jawab Lucy

Tuk

"Yoo Lucy" sapa seorang gadis kecil dengan bandana di kepala birunya

"Levy, akhirnya kau sampai juga, kukira kau tidak masuk sekolah"

"Aku pasti masuk sekolah, karena aku harus menjaga Gajeel agar tidak didekati para wanita Haah" keluh Levy sambil menghembuskan nafas

Drap-Drap-Drap

"Hiiii, semuanya mundur.. Si raja Kegelapan datang kemari"

"Wawawa, menyingkir, Natsu..dia akan membunuh kita"

Tap-Tap-Tap

"Wooo si Natsu ya? Apa dia sebegitu menakutkan di sekolah ini? Mungkin auranya saja yang tidak enak" gumam Levy

Natsu berjalan santai menuju ke kelasnya. Semua orang di sekitar Natsu menyingkir sehingga seperti ada raja yang lewat. Ketika Natsu hampir melewati Lucy, Levy dan Loki.

"O-ohayoo Natsu" sapa Lucy dengan suara pelan

Natsu tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari Lucy dan berjalan terus menuju ke kelasnya

"Huft~lagi-lagi dia selalu saja seperti itu kepada semua orang, tidak sopan" gerutu Loki

"Hmm, tapi tidak juga, dia bersahabat dengan Lisanna kan? Dia dapat bersikap biasa saja kepada Lisanna" timpal Levy

"Ya-ya apa mungkin dia mengincar Lisanna? Apa dia suka Lisanna" histeris Loki

"Sudah sewajarnya kan dia menyukai wanita, memang dia kelainnan apa, seharusnya kau tidak usah sehisteris itu, kawan. Lagipula dulu dia tidak seperti itu" jawab Lucy dengan raut kesal

"Ya begitulah" balas Loki dan Levy bersamaan

'jangan cari masalah dengan Lucy yang sedang badmood' batin Levy

Di kelas, ketika pelajaran berlangsung

'Yaah sebenarnya Natsu itu sekelas denganku, tapi entah kenapa auranya itu membuat semua orang bahkan guru pun takut kepadanya kecuali Lisanna, sebenarnya apa hubungannya dengan Lisanna ya aku jadi penasaran, dia saja lebih memilih duduk disamping Lisanna dibandingkan dengan teman-temannya, apa mungkin dia tidak punya teman ya?' batin Lucy

Banyak pertanyaan yang tidak terungkap oleh Lucy, semua itu terngiang di kepalanya.

"LUCY, KAMU SEDANG MELAMUN YA?!" teriak guru yang sedang mengajar saat itu

"Tidak kok sen-sensei" jawab Lucy dengan suara gemetar

"AAAH, SAYA TIDAK MAU TAU LAGI, SEKARANG KAMU…"

Braaak, Natsu menendang meja yang ada di depannya

"Woiii sensei, anda serius mengajar tidak sih? Saya disini ingin mendapat pelajaran, bukannya membuang waktu" marah Natsu

"Natsu, kamu seharusnya tenang sedikit, jangan mudah emosian" kata Lisanna sambil menasehati Natsu

"Biarlah, aku kesal" sahut Natsu sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja

"Uuuh baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan, Jadi pada waktu pemerintahan Jepang, Rakyat blab la bla.."

'Haah? Aku tak jadi dihukum, apa mungkin Natsu melindungiku?' pikirku

Tapi ternyata Lucy terlalu percaya diri dan Naif

Ketika Pulang sekolah

"Natsu, terimakasih karena telah membelaku" kata Lucy

Natsu tidak menjawab perkataan Lucy dan hendak meninggalkan sekolah, menuju ke rumahnya. Tapi Lisanna menghalau jalan Natsu

"Natsu, kau harus sedikit lebih sopan, seharusnya kau menjawab ketika orang sedang berbicara, Jika kau seperti ini terus, bagaimana jika aku sudah tidak ada disini?" kata Lisanna

"Haaaah, baiklah" sahut Natsu

Natsu menghampiri Lucy lalu dia pun berkata

"Ya sama-sama, lagipula aku hanya ingin mendapatkan ilmu bukan melindungimu"

"Ah, iya" jawab Lucy

"Nah Lisanna, ayo kita pulang, aku sudah menuruti apa katamu kan"

"Ya, bagus Natsu" balas Lisanna dengan senyum

'Ah bagaimana ini? Aku merasa dia sudah mulai mau membuka hatinya lagi' batin Lucy

Keesokan harinya

"TERLAMBAAAAAAT~" teriak Lucy sambil berlari menuju pintu utama sekolah

'Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, aku tidak bisa tidur semalam' batin Lucy

Bruuuk, Lucy pun menabrak tubuh seseorang dan orang itu pun terpental

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja, aku tak melihat sekitarku" kata Lucy sambil mengulurkan tangan ke orang itu

"Uff, terimaka"

Orang itu segera berhenti berbicara, kemudian berdiri, dan memalingkan mukanya, lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu utama sekolah.

'Natsu? Dia juga terlambat, kenapa refleknya seperti itu? Apa dia masih sebenci itu padaku?' pikir Lucy

Saat pelajaran PKK

"Huft, jadi tidak minat membuat kue" gumam Lucy

"Lucy,ada apa kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat" Tanya Lisanna yang satu kelompok dengan Lucy dan Levy

"Haaah? Tidak kok" jawab Lucy

"Hem-hem-hem~"

"Levy kau kelihatan senang? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Lucy

"Aku? Tentu saja aku senang, aku ingin memberikan kue ini untuk Gajeel nanti. Dia pasti senang"

'Ah itu dia, aku akan coba bicara dengannya sekali lagi' batin Lucy

Dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar Lucy membuat sebuah kue dengan sepenuh hatinya

Ketika ishtirahat siang

"Natsu" panggil Lucy

Natsu terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Lucy

"NATSUU DRAGNEEL" teriak Lucy

Natsu pun berhenti berjalan dan bertanya

"Ada urusan apalagi denganku?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada bicara yang dingin

"Kumohon kali ini, maafkan atas kesalahan yang pernah aku lakukan dulu, aku selalu menyesal atas apa yang telah kulakukan. Terimalah kue ini"

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, Lalu Natsu pun mulai membuka mulutnya

"Kau tahu seberapa besar kesalahan yang pernah kau buat dulu? Kau membuatku menunggu hari itu, bahkan kau tidak datang sama sekali, keesokan harinya kau tidak menemuiku ke rumahku, kau sudah tak peduli padaku lagi kan?"

"Tapi.." kata Lucy

"Hari itu aku menunggumu hingga pukul 10.00 P.M, kau tau? Itu sangat kemalaman untuk seorang anak kecil berdiam diri di taman ditemani oleh hujan yang membasahiku, Tapia pa? kau tak kunjung datang. Padahal kau berjanji padaku, kau akan datang hari itu juga kan?"

Lucy terdiam tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Ya memang itulah kesalahan besar yang pernah dibuatnya. Dia memberikan janji palsu pada Natsu

Natsu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kea rah Lucy, lalu dia mengambil kue yang sudah dibungkus plastic itu dari tangan Lucy

"Tapi, aku akan menerima kuemu" kata Natsu sambil berlalu pergi

'Ah, apa mungkin, dia memaafkanku' batin Lucy yang bergejolak

Pulang sekolah pun tiba

"Lucy, kau mau pulang bersamaku? Sekalian kita mampir ke café yang baru" ajak Levy

"Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan" jawab Lucy dengan wajah berseri-seri

"Heem, aku mengerti, baiklah lain kali saja ya. Kalau begitu aku pulang bersama Gajeel" balas Levy sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Ya, Jaa-nee Levy"

Drap-Drap-Drap

"Hosh-Hosh, Natsu dimana dia?"

"Yo Lucy, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Loki

"Loki kau lihat Natsu tidak?" Tanya Lucy

"Ooh Natsu, kulihat tadi dia pergi ke halaman belakang bersama Lisanna, mungkin mereka masih ada disana"

"Terimakasih" jawab Lucy sambil kembali berlari

Di halaman belakang sekolah

"Nat"

Lucy berhenti memanggil nama Natsu, matanya mebulat melihat seorang pria sedang mengusap air mata seorang gadis lalu memeluknya, raut wajahnnya yang tadinya senang berubah menjadi kecewa. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari

'Nat-Natsu, kenapa kau memeluk Lisanna?, apa memang benar kau menyukai Lisanna? Kenapa? Aku, aku sudah tidak mau lagi mennyukaimu, aku membencimu'

Air mata mulai bertetesan dari mata Lucy, Hari itu adalah hari dimana dia melupakan segalanya, dan penyesalannya.

1 Minggu pun berlalu

'Sama seperti hari-hari biasanya, Natsu tidak pernah memanggilku, dia tetap bersikap dingin seperti biasanya, lagipula aku sudah melupakan memori ketika kami kecil dulu' batin Lucy

"Luccy~" teriak Loki

"Ah ada apa? Kau menggagetkanku saja" gerutu Lucy

"Haah.. aku mau curhat, kemarin aku bertengkar dengan kekasihku aries, lalu hari ini dia mengajakku baikkan. Memang sulit jika melupakan kekasih kita, apalagi kami telah banyak melalui hari-hari bersama, lega rasanya"

Tes-Tes, air mata mengalir membasahi pipi Lucy

"Lho?, aku salah bicara ya?" Tanya Loki yang mulai panic

"Tidak, aku pergi dulu ya" kata Lucy

'Dia, aku, sudah mempunyai memori dari kecil, apa aku harus melupakannya sekarang? Aku menyukai dia dari kecil, dia selalu melindungiku, aku tidak mau'

Lucy berlari ke loker sepatu milik Natsu. Natsu berdiri disana, hendak pulang ke rumahnya

"NATSU DRAGNEEL" teriak Lucy

Natsu menoleh ke arah Lucy

"Natsu kamu boleh membenciku karena aku tidak menepati janjiku, tapi aku tetap menyukaimu, mencintaimu dari aku kecil, hiks.. walaupun kau sudah memiliki Lisanna, aku tidak apa-apa" kata Lucy sambil menangis

Natsu mendekati Lucy dan berkata

"Kamu tidak menyesal mencintai aku, pria yang membuat gadis yang disukainya menangis?"

"Apaaa? Hiks" Tanya Lucy

"Aku tidak pacaran dengan Lisanna, aku juga menyukaimu Lucy, mencintaimu dari dulu, waktu di taman hari itu juga aku ingin menyatakannya tapi kau tidak datang"

"Tapi waktu itu kamu memeluk Lisanna, Huwaaaa" tangis Lucy

"Oh kamu lihat yang waktu itu ya, waktu itu mata Lisanna kemasukkan debu, dan ketika dia hendak berjalan, kakinya tersangkut, jadi terlihat seperti memeluk ya?"

"Huwaaaa, Natsu jahat mempermainkan perasaanku"

"Baiklah, untuk menebus kesalahanku, besok kan hari Minggu, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke tempat rahasia kita sewaktu kecil" kata Natsu sambil memeluk Lucy

Keesokan hari pun tiba, Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu

"Waaa~, kencan pertama dengan Natsu, apa komentarnya ya dengan pakaian yang kukenakan ini?, apa ini terlalu biasa ya?"

"Hoiii Lucy, sudah lama menunggu ya?" Tanya Natsu

*cling cling*

'Uh, cakep banget kekasihku ini, terlihat bersinar' pikir Lucy

"Nah ayo kita berangkat, jangan buang-buang waktu" kata Natsu sambil menggenggam tangan Lucy

Lucy tersipu malu, dan wajahnya merah padam

Di hutan sebelah kuil

"Fuuh, hutan ini jadi lebat ya, sudah lama kita tidak kesini" Ucap Natsu sambil menyingkirkan dahan-dahan yang menghalangi jalan mereka

"Iyaa, sudah lama" jawab Lucy

1 jam kemudian

"Akhirnya kita sampai Lucy, waaah rumputnya sudah mulai lebat ya, seperti padang rumput jadinya" komentar Natsu sambil berlari-lari layaknya anak kecil

"Dulu kita sering menangkap kupu-kupu disini kan?, ingat tidak Natsu?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah senang

"Ya aku ingat, kita bermain sampai sore lalu beristirahat di kuil itu, dan pulang, hahahaha" tawa kecil Natsu

"Ehm, begitulah, oh ya aku bawa makanan. Jika kesini rasanya ingin seperti piknik ya kan?"

"Heem, ya, makanan buatan Lucy kan?, aku mau coba masakan buatan Lucy"

"Oh ya silahkan dicicipi" kata Lucy

"Aku ingin disuapi olehmu Lucy" kata Natsu

Bluuuush

"Nat-Natsu, aku.."

"Ayolah, kumohon sekali ini saja" bujuk Natsu

"Baiklah, dasar manja" jawab Lucy sambil menyuapi Natsu

"Week, tidak enak" komentar Natsu

"APAA?!" marah Lucy

"Fu fu fu, aku bercanda, Lucy itu lucu jika marah" balas Natsu

Bluuush

'Aku tidak dapat menahan, jantungku berdebar kencang, wajahku pasti merah padam' batin Lucy

"Lucy, imut sekali" kata Natsu sambil mengelus pipi Lucy

Wajah Natsu mendekati wajah Lucy, bibir Natsu menempel pada bibir Lucy, Natsu mencium bibir Lucy dengan lembut

"Ngh Natsu"

Srek-Srek, GROAAR..

Natsu segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Lucy

"Haaah? Be-beruang? Tidak mungkin ada beruang disini kan?" Tanya Lucy

"Jangan-jangan itu beruang yang kabur dari kebun binatang 2 minggu yang lalu, disebarkan di TV kan?" kata Natsu

"Natsu ayo kita lari" ajak Lucy, sambil menarik lengan Natsu

Beruang itu berlari dan menyerang Lucy

"Kyaaaa" teriak Lucy

"cih, jika begini kita berdua akan mati" decak Natsu

GROOOOAR.. beruang itu kembali akan menyerang

'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan'

Natsu mengambil sebuah batu lalu melemparkan ke kepala beruang itu. Beruang itu mengamuk dan menyerang Natsu. Natsu pun menghindar, serangan beruang itu tidak mengenai dirinya

"NATSU" teriak Lucy

"Lucy larilah, aku akan menjadi umpan sementara dan menyusulmu" sahut Natsu

"Ta-Tapii.. Natsu aku.."

"Lucy aku minta kau berjanji padaku untuk satu hal dan aku minta kau menepatinya. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan tetap hidup dan selalu tersenyum ya, ingat aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku berjanji"

"Kenapa kamu berbicara seperti itu Natsu?" Tanya Lucy sambil menitikan air matanya

"Tepatilah dan cepat pergi!" teriak Natsu

Lucy berlari meninggalkan Natsu, dia berlari dan terus berlari

"Nah Beary, kita akhiri disini, Hiaaaah" geram Natsu

GROOOOAAAAR

"Hosh-hosh, bagaimana dengan Natsu? Aku meninggalkannya" ucap Lucy dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

GYAAAAAAAAA, terdengar teriakan dari dalam hutan yang bergema sungguh kencang

"NA-NATSUUUUU"

Lucy kembali ke dalam hutan, dia sungguh merasa bersalah dan dia berpikir tidak apa-apa jika dia bertemu beruang itu lagi, dimangsanya pun tidak apa-apa asalkan dia bisa bersama Natsu

Srak Srak..

Lucy melihat sekeliling tempat itu, beruang itu sudah pergi. Yang terlihat hanyalah seorang pria yang terbaring diantara rerumputan dengan banyak darah di dadanya.

"TI-TIDAAAAK, NATSUUUU, HUWAAAA" tangis Lucy yang menggelegar

'Tuhan, lebih baik kau ambil nyawaku daripadanya, lebih baik aku tidak berbaikkan dengannya, lebih baik aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dari pada harus kehilangan dirinya'

* * *

7 tahun pun berlalu

"Lucy, aku dan Gajeel akan menikah, hehehe" kata Levy dengan ceria

"Waaah, selamat kalau begitu, jangan lupa sebar undangannya ya" jawab Lucy sambil tersenyum

"Pasti Lucy tenang saja" balas Levy

Lucy P.O.V

'aku akan selalu menepati janjimu yang terkahir, takkan kuingkari seperti dulu lagi, aku akan selalu tersernyum, dan tetap hidup demi dirimu. Karena kutahu kamu juga berjanji akan selalu bersamaku'

The End

Note :

-yosh, ini karya one shootku, sorry kepanjangan hehehe .

-Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, maaf jika cerita gaje

-maaf jika typo masih bertebaran, gomeeen

-Review?


End file.
